1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus, a camera and a control method of the same, which displays a photographed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, it has become increasingly popular to exchange audio/video contents such as music or video it has become common to not only view TV programs or listen to music on the Internet at home, but also to exchange Audio/Video (AV) contents through a network. Accordingly, a home networking by which various AV devices are connected for a user to enjoy AV contents without difficulty has been realized.
To do so, a user not only needs electric appliances connected to a Local Area Network (LAN) interface or to have a wireless LAN installed, but also needs various mechanisms to recognize the existence of others through a network, search for contents, and set content exchange. Various middleware applications such as Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) are used to recognize the existence of others, search for contents and exchange desired contents through a network.
As another example of such middleware, Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) focuses on sharing all of contents provided by such devices as Television (TV), VCR, digital cameras and audio systems. Also, the DLNA supports a user to acquire, transmit and manage a number of digital media contents such as photos, music and video, from personal devices such as a mobile device or a Personal Computer (PC). There is a need in the art for such middleware to better integrate with personal devices.